Secret of the Life
by Kelian
Summary: AU Draco habite chez son meilleur ami, et accessoirement professeur. Nathan et Marc pensent que ses deux là sont fait pour être ensemble. Qu'adviendratil? HPDM
1. Chapter 1

Rien ne m'appartient tout est à l'auteur. Sauf l'histoire réinventé et les personnages incconus au livre.

Titre : Secret of the life

Rating : M

Pairing : Draco/ Harry

Résumé : Draco habite chez son meilleur ami, et accessoirement professeur. Nathan et Marc pensent que ses deux là sont fait pour être ensemble. Qu'adviendra-t-il?

Bonne Lecture

_'pensées'_

oOoOoOo

Draco ferma sa valise et s'asseya sur son lit. Il regarda avec un doux sourire la chambre qu'il l'entourait. Il ne la verrait pas avant un bon bout de temps, enfin juste pour les vacances. Il avait réussi à convaincre ses parents d'aller étudier à Hogwards en Ecosse. Chose pas facile quand on a 17 ans, et que son meilleur ami est professeur dans cet établissement.

Harry et lui se connaissaient depuis que le blond était né. Narcissa Black Malfoy était la meilleur amie de la mère du brun, Liliane, Lily, Evans Potter. Harry était âgé de 4 ans quand Draco arriva dans le couple des Malfoy. Il avait tout de suite craquer pour le bébé ce qui fit beaucoup rire les quatre parents.

Harry était relativement jeune pour être professeur. Il avait sauté deux années d'école à cause de son acharnement dans son travail scolaire. La mort de ses parents dans un accident voiture laissa trois orphelins, Harry, Orana (14 ans) et Kelian (7 ans) élevés par Sirius Black. Pour échapper à la dépression Harry plongea dans le travail toute en gardant la tête sur les épaules et en protégeant ses frères et sœurs.

- Draco ?

- J'arrive maman !

Draco se releva regarda une dernière fois s'il n'avait rien oublié et prit sa valise en main, puis sortit dans sa chambre traversant les couloirs du Manoir pour enfin arrivé au pied de l'escalier ou l'attendait ses parents.

Son père le regardait fièrement alors que sa mère était toute sourire. Il descendit sa valise doucement en la mettant à côté desdeux autres. Il alla vers ses parents, et sa mère vint le prendre dans ses bras, le serrant doucement.

- Tu feras attention à toi, mon chéri demanda doucement le femme. Je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive malheur. N'oublie pas d'être correct à l'école, et de respecter Harry malgré qu'il soit ton professeur.

- Ne t'inquiète pas maman, tout se passera bien. De plus on en a déjà discuté, Hogwards sera très bien, et je promets de tenir le nom des Malfoy pour cette génération !

- J'espère bien, commença Lucius. Je tiens à notre notoriété ! Ne fais de choses insensées fils.

- Compris papa, souria doucement Draco à l'aîné .

Un bruit de moteur suivit d'un klaxon résonna dans le grand hall, puis un jeune homme arriva tout souriant dans la demeure.

- Madame, Monsieur bien le bonjour ! salua-t-il. Comment allez vous par ce belle journée ?

- Oh mais très bien, Harry. Juste un peu triste de voir notre bout de chou nous quittez pour l'Ecosse.

- Maman, l'air écossais me ferait le plus grand bien, et puis il est bon pour mon teint ! plaisanta le fils Malfoy.

- Peut-être pour le tien, Draco mais pour Harry il lui faut du soleil. Les plus écossaises ne se marient pas avec son teint.

- Madame ne vous inquiétez pas, l'Ecosse est magnifique et je m'y plais bien. Pour mon teint, les vacances sont faite pour cela n'est-ce pas ?

- Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec ce jeune homme, fit Lucius en coupant court sur le sujet. Narcissa, il est temps que tu lâches Draco si tu ne veux pas qu'ils arrivent trop tard. Il serait dommage qu'ils n'appellent pas à leur arrivée car il sera tard.

- Tu as raison, Lucius ! Que ferais-je sans toi

- Pas grand chose..

- LUCIUS !

Draco et Harry se regardèrent souriant. Les adieux se firent rapide entre hommes, mais l'amour que porte Narcissa pour son fils était dirons nous assez fort. Une fois dans la voiture, Draco regarda une dernière fois l'imposant manoir qui ne serai pu sa principale demeure à partir de maintenant.

Harry entreprit la marche arrière pendant que Narcissa envoyait la main en espérant un signe de la part de Draco, qui ne faisait que sourire. Direction l'Ecosse et Draco envoya enfin la main alors qu'il quittait les terres du Manoir laissant derrière lui sa famille et son ancienne vie. Draco et Harry se regardèrent et se sourirent encore une fois.

- Alors, l'Ecosse.. est à nous ? se risqua à dire le blond.

- Oui toute à nous, Dray ! Les petites rousses, les kilts, le Loch Ness, et le Whisky !

- Surtout le Whisky tu veux dire !

- Dray, fit sérieusement Harry. Tu ne penses pas quand même à boire de cette boisson ?

- Bah si pourquoi ?

- Draco, tes parents m'ont dit de veiller sur toi, et je ne veux pas leur ramener un alcoolique !

- Soit tranquille pour ça, je ne bois pas beaucoup !

- Non Draco, tu ne boiras pas. Moi je me soûle toi tu ramène la voiture ! ria le brun suivit très vite par le blond comprenant la plaisanterie.

Le voyage se fit assez joviale, entre musique grandes discussions sur technique de drague, boites et autres sujets abordés par les mecs. Alors qu'ils s'arrêtaient sur la route pour prendre un sandwich, ils croisèrent un couple un peu particulier.

Pov Draco 

Putain ! Ca fait du bien de sortir de cette voiture, pas que la voiture d'Harry soit incorfortable mais je ne sens plus mes fesses. Quand je pense que mon meilleur pote va être mon pote.. Bizarre, je ne le vois pas l'appeler Monsieur Potter, comme quoi la vie nous réserve bien des surprise.

- Draco ?

- Ouais ?

- C'est bon j'ai finis on y va ?

- Pas de problème. Dis moi, Harry, dans ton lycée..franchement c'est comment ?

- Franchement ?

- Oui

- C'est nul. Quoi ? Tu me demande la vérité, je le fais. Les professeurs sont assez stricts, les élèves sont soit snobinard ou bien complètement l'inverse. Le seul avantage et le grand parc forestier et le stade.

- Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit avant ?

- De un tu ne me l'as pas demandé, et de deux je voulais t'avoir avec moi mon Drakichou d'amour ! imitant la voix de Narcissa.

- Sale traître !

- Non, c'est de l'amour !

L'amour, t'en a de bonne toi.. Si le lycée est pourri que fais-je faire… Heureusement que je vis chez Harry avec Orana et Kelian ! Dieu qu'ils m'ont manqués ! Tiens, étrange ce couple. La fille à droite marche assez bizarrement. Bon ok, toutes les filles ne sont pas obligés de rouler des fesses mais bon, elles le font toutes un jour ou l'autre ! En tout cas, le mec a bien de la chance, trouver un copine qui est à peu près de la même taille que lui est presque.. impossible !

Pourquoi il me regarde bizarre, lui ? J'ai bien le droit de mater sa copine, nan ? Si entre mecs on n'est pas solidaire, ou va le monde. Tiens Harry me regarde rieur. Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont tous à me regarder comme ça ? J'ai un truc qui va pas dans ma coiffure ?

Tiens le gars s'est arrêté et à l'air d'attendre quelque chose. Harry lui sourie, je peux peut être lui sourire non ?

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a ton copain à nous regardez comme ça ? demande-t-il

_' Je te regarde normal, mec !'_

- Ne t'en fais pas, je crois que c'est la première fois tu vois.. Et puis je pense pas qu'il est remarqué.

_' Remarquer quoi ? A part nous, lui et sa copine je vois pas ce qu'il y a remarquer !'_

- Oh, je vois.. Vous allez où comme ça ?

- Nous allons en Ecosse à Hogsmeade.

- Nous aussi nous y allons. Nous avons achetés une maison là-bas.

- J'y habite et je peux vous dire que les gens sont très ouverts et chaleureux.

- Le petit vit avec vous ?

- Eh mec je suis pas petit !

- Pardon, c'est que t'a l'air plus jeune que ton copain c'est pour ça !

- J'ai 17 ans, je ne suis pas 'petit', je suis de la même taille que toi !

- Ta belle gueule te trahis !

_' belle gueule ? Moi une belle gueule ! C'est la première fois qu'un mec me complimente… Doit pas être clean ce gars'_

- Harry, on va manger ?

- Bien sur, voulez-vous nous joindre à nous ?

_' Non !'_

- Pourquoi pas ! Au fait moi c'est Marc et voici Nathan.

_' Des pédés. Des pédés.. Mon dieu des homos.. J'ai maté un mec. Je les trouvé séduisant.. Merde !'_

- Harry et le petit c'est Draco !

- Eh je suis pas petit.

- Salut.

_' Wha.. son dos est mignon mais il est super mignon ce mec. Qu'est-ce que je dis moi là ? Je divague..'_

- Salut, répondis-je

- Bon allez on y va.. Ya encore du chemin à faire pour arriver à Hogsmeade.

Harry et Marc partent devant, bien sur il n'a pas pu s'empêcher d'embrasser Nathan sur le bout des lèvres. Nathan marche à côté de moi, un peu timide le gars.

- T'as quel âge ?

- 18 ans et toi ?

- 17 ans.

_'Il ne fait pas ses 18 ans_.'

- Je vais à Hogwards faire mes études, et toi c'est quoi ton job ?

- Je vais moi aussi dans le lycée. J'ai du reprendre une année à cause d'une maladie.

- Tu as été malade ?

- Oui j'ai eu un accident de moto. Ma jambe droite a été broyé.

- Je suis désolé.

- C'est du passé oublie, sourit-il

_'Il est beau son sourire. J'aimerai bien avoir un sourire comme le sien_.'

- Cela fait longtemps que tu es avec ..

- Harry ? Non c'est mon meilleur ami. Il est professeur à Hogwards.

- Je croyais que vo..

- Non. Juste un ami. Et toi avec Marc ?

- Cela fait faire 11 mois dans une semaine.

11 mois ? Avec un mec ?

- Tu sais, ça se voit que c'est la première fois pour toi de vois des homos.

- Tant que ça ?

Il rit. Aurais-je fait un grimace ?

- Oui. Il ne faut pas que tu es peur de moi. Je ne suis pas méchant. L'homosexualité n'est pas une maladie. Ça ne s'attrape pas comme ça.

- Je ne suis pas homophobe, mais ça fait bizarre de voir 'ça'.

- Je sais que le geste de Marc t'as choqué. C'est là que j'ai su avec la tête que tu as fait.

- Oh

Fin Pov Draco 

Harry jeta un coup derrière lui et vit Draco en pleine conversation avec Nathan. Marc lui avait dit qu'il allait lui aussi rattraper une année dans le lycée. Il aimait beaucoup Marc et Nathan devait être sympa aussi, lui semblait-il mais il préféra rester avec l'aîné.

- Alors Hogsmeade c'est comment ? demande Marc alors qu'ils étaient à table.

- Petit et mignon. La rue principale est composé de plusieurs magasins. Vêtement, bars, confiserie. A Noël, la fête foraine est à la sortie du village, à côté du Collège.

- Ça à l'air bien, souria Nathan. Et puis tout se passera bien, j'en suis sur.

Marc le regarda doucement, comprenant bien le message. Tout comme Harry d'ailleurs. Draco regardait l'échange bizarrement.

- Harry, Draco m'a dit que tu étais professeur.

- Oui, j'enseigne l'histoire et je suis le professeur de l'option dessin.

- Tu ne me l'avais pas dit, s'écria le blond.

- Je voulais te faire la surprise.. mais bon tout est raté..

Marc regarda les deux hommes et souria en coin. Si on avait mis sur le chemin ses deux hommes là, c'est pour une bonne raison.

* * *

Ce premier chapitre est bouclé. J'espère que cette nouvelle fiction vous plaira.

Une petite reviews sera pas de refus

See you soon, Kelian


	2. Chapter 2

Rien ne m'appartient tout est à l'auteur. Sauf l'histoire réinventé et les personnages incconus au livre.

Titre : Secret of Life

Rating : M

Pairing Draco/ Harry

Résumé : AU Draco habite chez son meilleur ami, et accessoirement professeur. Nathan et Marc pensent que ses deux là sont fait pour être ensemble. Qu'adviendra-t-il?

Reviews Anonymes : Merci à Louange et Slydawn.

Bonne lecture !

'_pensées'_

* * *

Le repas se déroula assez vite. Les quatre hommes ne voulant pas arriver trop tard au village. IL fut convenu que Marc et Nathan rejoignent Draco et Harry dans leur maison pour le dîner.

Nathan et Draco avaient beaucoup parlé, se découvrant une passion commune le dessin.

Draco avait commencé à dessiner très jeune. Il croquait souvent sa petite sœur, Lorena. Aujourd'hui âgée de 12 ans, elle restait toujours un des models favoris du blond. Il suivait des cours de dessin depuis l'âge de 7ans, depuis que le brun lui avait tiré le portrait.

Une fois dans la voiture, Harry au volant, Draco était resté songeur. Un homme pouvait aimer un autre homme ? N'était-ce pas contre nature ? L'homme et la femme avait été créé alors pourquoi aller voir un homme au lieu d'une femme ? Une femme pouvait porter un enfant, et recevoir le sexe de l'homme correctement, alors qu'un homme n'est pas constitué pour, ni pour recevoir un …sexe.

- Draco, ça va ?

- Hum

- Tu n'apprécies pas Nathan et Marc ?

- Si, si je les aime bien.

- Mais ?

- Je sais pas.

Harry avait bien vu que Draco était gêné par leur différence, mais il se contenta de ne rien dire laissant le bon soin à Draco de venir de lui-même.

- Harry, tu n'as pas l'air gêné qu'ils soient..comment dire..

- Homos ?

- Oui c'est ça.

- Je ne suis pas croyant, Draco, mais ce que je sais c'est que l'amour ne se commande pas. Etre homosexuel n'est pas une tare. On ne choisit pas la personne qui partagera notre vie, c'est le cœur.

- Harry, pourquoi ?

- Je n'ai pas toutes les réponses. Peut être devrais-tu en parler avec Nathan, j'ai vu que tu semblais l'apprécier.

Draco lui souria. Oui il aimait bien Nathan, il était simple comme lui, voire plus simple que lui !

- Oui, il est sympa. Il fait du dessin aussi.

- J'ai cru comprendre.

- Tu aurais pu me dire que tu étais le prof de dessin !

- Je voulais voir ta tête, mais bon.. peut être aurais-je une autre chance !

Le reste du voyage se passa normalement. Les garçons riaient de trucs douteux, chantaient, parlaient. La voiture quitta l'autoroute pour slalomer entre les montagnes assombries par la nuit. Draco était sous le charme. Le décor était complètement différent du Manoir. Ici les montagnes vous dominaient de toutes leurs hauteur, vous défiant de les parcourir.

La nuit leur donnaient des airs de murs impossible à franchir. Une frontière entre deux monde. L'Angleterre et l'Ecosse. Le Loch Ness. Le Wiskey. Les kilts.

Le village au pied de montagne semblait être une porte. Les lumières qui traversaient les champs donnait un air féerique au paysage. Un peu plus loin on pouvait distinguer quelques tours du Château qu'était le Collège de Hogwards.

Harry s'arrêta sur une colline et descendit de voiture, le blond le suivant. Alors que Draco s'avançait pour admirer la vue du coucher de soleil entre les deux versant de montagne, il entendit la vois de son ami lui murmurer

- Bienvenue à Hogsmeade, Dray.

Draco, bêtement se mit à sourire. Il allait vivre avec son ami, accessoirement son professeur. Il irait dans un magnifique château pour faire des études. Il avait déjà un ami. Il allait vraiment se plaire ici.

Harry regarda son ami. Il semblait heureux la. Le brun sortit son portable et alluma son appareil photo. Il se décala légèrement et prit le blond en photo. Le blond était magnifique sur la photo. Les derniers rayons du soleil faisaient briller ses cheveux d'or et éclairait son visage aristocratique. Harry se tourna vers le village et prit un photo du moment.

- Harry, on y va ?

- D'accord.

Les deux garçons allèrent à la voiture et reprirent la route direction la maison du brun. La voiture s'engagea dans le village. Draco regardait tout autour de lui, s'émerveillant devant les boutiques, les maisons. C'était certes un petit village mais rien ne manquait. Harry s'engagea dans une rue qui se trouvait à deux pas de la rue principale. Il immobilisa la voiture devant un petite maison bleu pâle. Un clôture de bois peint en blanc délimitait le contour de la demeure.

Draco sortit de la voiture et contempla sa future maison. La porte au centre était blanche ressortant avec les murs bleu pâle. Deux fenêtres se découpaient sur les côtés. Il y avait un étage, où deux fenêtres aussi se distinguait. Le jardin était bien entretenue, des rosiers étaient plantés juste à côté de la clôture, un saule pleureur se tenait sur la gauche de la maison, avec un banc à son pied.

Draco passa le portillon et s'avança doucement jusqu'à la porte tout en contemplant le paysage. Harry lui passa devant portant les valises de Draco et son sac. Il ouvrit la porte et invita le blond à entrer.

L'entrée était assez petite, juste de quoi accrocher les manteau et d'enlever les chaussures. La porte de gauche menait dans un salon très simple où l'on pouvait se prélasser dans un confortable canapé. Une table basse en bois se trouvait là avec trois fauteuils autour. La cheminé sur un côté laissait imaginer des moments paisibles auprès d'un bon feu.

La porte du côté droit donnait sur une salle à manger, une table pouvant accueillir à l'aise six personne se dressant entouré de chaises. Un porte au fond de la pièce donnait accès à la cuisine. Un escalier descendait directement dans celle-ci alors qu'un escalier commençait dans l'entrée face à la porte.

Harry emmena le blond à l'étage et lui montra sa chambre. Elle se tenait au fond du couloir à droite. Lorsqu'il y entra il y vit un lit une place avec une table de nuit. Un bureau se tenait à côté de la porte la fenêtre sur la gauche de celui-ci laissant les rayons du soleil entrés lors des journées. Draco se sentit à l'aise dans cette chambre dans les tons verts pâle.

- Ma chambre est en face de la tienne. La salle d'eau se trouve de l'autre côté du couloir à gauche. L'autre est une chambre. Et la porte en face de l'escalier est un bureau. Tu peux ranger tes affaires, je vais préparé le dîner.

Ok.

Harry se dirigea vers les escaliers lorsqu'un Draco ressortit précipitamment pour le rejoindre.

- Un problème ?

Je voulais juste te remercier pour ce que tu fais.

- Draco tu es mon ami, et tu le restera. Ne me remercie pas, je suis content que tu sois là !

Draco souria et le brun lui rendit son sourire. Puis ce dernier descendit pour entreprendre le dîner. Marc et Nathan ne devrait pas tarder. Arrivé dans la cuisine, il fut pris d'un élan de paresse.

- Des spaghettis bolognaise, et des fruits. Ouais c'est pas mal ! T'es un génie mon ptit Harry ! se parla le brun.

Pendant ce temps, Draco rangeait soigneusement ses affaires. Il repensa à la rencontre plus tôt dans la journée. Marc et Nathan n'étaient si étrange que ça malgré leur homosexualité. Ils ne se comportaient pas comme des filles. En fait rien ne montrait qu'ils s'aiment.

_' Je me demande comment Nathan a su qu'il était homo. On naît comme ça ? On le devient ? Comment on le sait. On a toujours dit que c'était contre nature. Je n'y avait jamais vraiment réfléchit jusqu'à .. maintenant._

_Dire que ce sont les premiers que je vois et qui viennent en plus ce soir. Pourquoi Harry a tant voulu qu'ils viennent manger ce soir ? On pouvait pas passer une soirée sympa ensemble ? Merde ! Il est déjà 19h45 !'_

Draco dévala les escaliers de la cuisine. Il se stoppa net quand il vit son ami avec un tablier noir lui seyant les hanches, une cuillère en bois à la main le nez au dessus d'une énorme casserole. Il le trouva plutôt amusant de le voir habillé de la sorte.

- Alors cuistot, tu nous as fait quoi de beau à manger ?

- Eh bien, des spaghettis bolognaise cela convient-il à tes papilles ?

- Oula, si tu fais dans les rimes Harry, on n'est mal partis !

- Draco, je suis peut-être nul en français, mais je m'y connais en rime !

- Mouais.. je ne suis pas convaincu

La sonnette de la porte retentit coupant court à la discussion. Draco alla ouvrir ne voulant pas que le couple soit traumatisé par un Harry en tablier.

- Marc, Nathan entrez.

- Merci.

Draco les mena dans la salle à manger où le couverts était déjà en place. Un silence plana pendant quelques minutes, Draco n'osant leur parler de peur de faire une gourde, et le couple mal à l'aise devant le regard scrutateur du blond. L'arrivée du brun cassa cette ambiance tendu en tenant à bout de bras un plat d'où se dégageait une très bonne odeur.

- Allez on passe à table. On est tous fatigués et un bon sommeil nous fera le plus grand bien.

- Je suis de ton avis Harry, approuva Nathan. La rentrée est après-demain et j'ai envie d'être en forme, pas toi Draco ?

- Hein.. heu.. Oui c'est vrai.

- Alors Harry, dis-moi, les punitions que tu aimes faire à tes élèves ?

Le dîner se passa dans la bonne humeur. Draco et Nathan faisant encore connaissance alors que les deux plus vieux discutaient comme de bon vieux amis. Draco se détendit durant le repas. Aucune questions ne lui vint à l'esprit.

Quand les deux hommes furent partis Draco partit se coucher. Il laissa au bon soin de Harry le rangement de la vaisselle. Hogsmeade éteignit ses lumières sur les coups de deux heures du matin, heure à laquelle Harry se coucha.

* * *

Une petite reviews pour dire ce que vous voulez ?

See you soon

Kelian


	3. Annonce

Bonjour a tous.

Ceci n'est pas un nouveau chapitre et je suis désolée.

Je pars en voyage à l'étranger durant un mois. Je reviens le 22 aout, et j'aurais écrit la suite de toutes les fics. Mais la suite ne va pas vous plaire. L'année prochaine je fais un bts dans le sud de la France (64).

Je ne pourais donc pas updater souvent. Normalement a toutes les vacances. Si une ame charitable veut bien que j'utilise son ordi pour taper et acceder au site.

Nardy si tu viens lire encore.. Je suis à Mourenx !

Je vous demande encore pardon, mais je ne vous abandonne pas. J'ai 10h d'avion alors je pense que j'aurai assez de temps pour écrire la suite des aventures de nos héros !

Bisous a toutes et a tous.

Sev Snape.

Ps : Merci a ceux qui m'envoie des reviews cela fait plaisir aussi.

Kelian qui écrit encore et qui a envoyer une deuxieme fiction m'a demander de l'écrire aussi.. Je prendrais le temps de le taper aussi. Mille excse pour les lecteur.


End file.
